1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine for vending articles, most notably beverage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vending machine having a cabinet with a plurality of vertically spaced shelves, and an elevator for receiving a packaged beverage from a shelf and for delivering the packaged beverage to a deliver port in a front face of the cabinet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Various vending machines are known which dispense articles from shelves or storage bins. Conventionally, the dispensed articles fall, under the influence of gravity, away from the shelf or storage bin. A chute is typically located in the path of the falling article and directs the falling article to a discharge port located beneath the shelves or storage bins.
Such conventional vending machines do not fully utilize the interior space of the vending machine. Since gravity is used to deliver the article to the discharge port, all of the shelves or storage bins must be located above the discharge port. The space adjacent and beneath the discharge port cannot be used to store vendable articles. Therefore, the discharge port is typically located in the lower portion of the vending machine. Having the discharge port located in the lower portion of the vending machine creates an inconvenience to customers, since the customers must bend over to pick up the vended article.
Some vending machines have been designed to avoid these problems. For example, one type provides an elevator within a vending machine. The elevator delivers articles from storage areas to a discharge port which is located at a convenient height. However, this vending machine cannot be easily adjusted to vend different size products, and the shelves of the vending machine are hard to load, especially the upper shelves. Further this vending machine is relatively complicated, expensive to manufacture and requires frequent maintenance.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a vending machine which can more fully utilize the space inside the vending machine for storing vendable articles. The vending machine must deliver the vended articles to a discharge port located at a convenient height. The vending machine must be easily modifiable, so that the vending machine owner can choose to vend articles of various sizes. The vending machine must have an article storage system that allows articles to be easily loaded into any storage area of the vending machine. Further, the vending machine must be simple in design, inexpensive to manufacture, and reliable in operation.